Vehicles such as automobiles are often equipped with fluid reservoirs such as windshield wiper fluid reservoirs, radiator overflow reservoirs and the like. Depending on the type of vehicle and/or fluid composition(s) being used, a particular fluid reservoir may require periodic refilling as existing fluid is used up. Also, it is often necessary to replenish a particular reservoir with a fluid that is compositionally similar to the spent fluid.
Simply refilling fluid reservoirs with water that is captured from vehicular condensation may be sufficient in particular instances. However, water is often times an insufficient refill fluid for certain vehicle reservoir purposes. Therefore, a need exists for capturing fluid such as water from a vehicle, processing the fluid to provide one or more desired fluid product(s), and delivering the fluid product(s) to one or more specified vehicular fluid reservoir(s) for further use as desired.